In electrical hardware, a transistor is a critical component for implementing digital and analog circuitry designs. Generally, a transistor includes three electrical terminals: a source, a drain, and a gate. By applying different voltages to the gate terminal, the flow of electric current between the source terminal and the drain terminal of the transistor can be switched on or off. The presence or absence of an applied voltage at the gate terminal of a transistor can be identified as “on” and “off” states of the transistor. Thus, transistors can serve as a switching element in various circuit designs, e.g., by manipulating a voltage applied to the gate of each transistor and thereby affecting the flow of electrical current between source and drain terminals of each transistor. These attributes cause a transistor to be a fundamental component in power amplification circuitry, e.g., RF amplifiers, oscillators, filters, etc. During operation, transistors in an amplifier circuit can have fixed direct current (DC) voltages applied to their gate, source, and/or drain terminals while an alternating current (AC) voltage to be amplified is applied to one or more terminals in addition to the fixed DC voltage.
Transistor design and placement can influence the electrical behavior of interconnected elements in an electronic circuit. The use of multiple interconnected devices over a wide area, colloquially known as “internet of things” or “IOT,” is a rapidly growing area of electronics engineering. Each interconnected device in an IOT arrangement can include one or more power amplifiers to provide signal transmission and reception with respect to other devices in the same network. Each device can be structured to operate with reduced power consumption until signals are transmitted or received, e.g., using an antenna-transceiver assembly. Activating power amplifier circuits for signal transmission, known in the art as power ramping operation, has an associated transition time, i.e., power ramping time profile. Reducing the power ramping time profile for power ramping operation of an amplifier is a technical challenge. In the context of IOT systems, power amplifier output may need to change depending on the reception at a given time, thereby requiring substantial power control flexibility during operation. Past attempts to meet these requirements for power ramping time profile and power control have involved costly additions to circuit hardware and complexity, e.g., by adding additional chips, feedback loops, etc. Other attempts may be associated with a delayed power output, e.g., in which the output voltage from the amplifier remains low for several microseconds after being activated, before steadily increasing to the desired output.